Project PriPara Runway
Project PriPara Runway is a Wiki Event and the first competative wiki event. The event involves users creating coords by mixing up official coords and thier own original designs. The event started on March 1st and will go for 15 rounds. The winner was DivinitasX The next event is the PriPara Wiki Anniversary Festival. A sequal event, PriPara Project Runway: Coords no Kogeki! bega on July 20th, 2015. Rules There are several rules in this wiki event: #Everyone must follow the theme and demands listed in the Round. #Users cannot use coord peices from the same coord or re-colors of the same coord. #Users cannot use the same top and bottom (for 2 peice coords) or dress and shoes (for dress coords) as thier fellow competitor. #Users will have 2 days to create thier coord under the theme and demands. Unless otherwise stated. #Users at points will be allowed to hand draw thier entries. They must supply the coord name and their username on the hand drawn entry. It is recommended that users take pictures of thier entries rather then scanning them. #Only the Top 3 will be revealed while the remaining places will remain secret. #The winner will earn a custom Userbox prize. #If requested, other participant's scores will be revealed at the end of the event Process Rounds take close to 3 days to complete. Each consists of 2 days of creation and a judging day. Each user will have to follow a theme and demands for that theme. If a user misses the deadline, they will automaticaly lose 5 points. Judging Judging will be done by Mikitty092393 and RibbonMaster. Starting from Round 2, Mikitty and Ribbon will rank each user in thier own list and combine scores for the total score. The points were later doubled starting in Round 10. The placings and affiliated scores are as follows: *1st: 10 points *2nd: 9 points *3rd: 8 points *4th: 7 points *5th 6 points *6th 5 points *7th 5 points *8th: 4 points *9th: 4 points *10th: 3 points *11th: 3 points *12th: 2 points *13th: 2 points *14th: 2 points *15th: 1 point *16th: 1 point *17th: 1 point *18th: 1 point *19th: 1 point Participating users *'Nattysakura' *'Ainlina' *'Halo 1081' *Snowflakes519 ((Withdrew)) *'NightBellRose' *'Chrismh' *Loveairaharune ((Withdrew)) *'IchibanHoshii' *'Mindado' *'GanbareHannahChan' *'DivinitasX' *'Lucky-Wisteria' *'Inuyasha-titan' *ArcanaAkane ((Withdrew)) *'Williukea' *Wyndreed ((Withdrew)) *'780509' *'Alkamas' *'EmberPrismDX' Rounds ((Round 1 only used the single score system before the chage to the duel score system)) Round 1 *Began March 1st *Theme: Cute Idol Look *Demand: Twinkle Ribbon Coord Peices Only *'Top 3: ' **'1st: Halo1081 and LoveAiraHarune' (Tie) **'3rd:780509' Halo's Winning Entry LoveAiraHarune's Winning Entry Round 2 *Began March 4th *Theme: Winter Look (Hand Drawing's Allowed) *Demand: Coord must have short/no sleeves *Top 3 **'1st: NightBellRose and LoveAiraHarune' **'2nd:DivinitasX '(Placed on both lists) **'3rd: Inuyasha-Titan '(Placed on Both Lists) NightBellRose's Winning Entry LoveAiraHarune's Winning Entry Round 3 *Began March 7th *Theme: Sporty Look *Demand: Major Peices (Top and Bottom/Dress must be from Marionette Mu *Top 3 **'1st: Chrismh and NightBellRose' **'2nd: Lucky-Wisteria and Ainlina' **'3rd: Ainlina and Williukea' Chrismh's Winning Entry NightBellRose's Winning Entry Round 4 *Began: March 9th *Theme: Cohesive SoLaMi Smile Coords (Hand Drawings Allowed) *Demand: Each peice for each coord must be different and the look must be cohesive. *Top 3 **'1st: Alkamas' **'2nd: Natty-Sakura' **'3rd: Chrismh' Alkamas' Winning Entry Round 5 *Began: March 12th * Theme: A Specific Season Look for one of the main characters specified below ** Laala's Dreaming Girl Spring (1 Main peice ((Top or Bottom/Dress)) must be from Dreaming Girl)\ ** Sophie's Fortune Party Summer (1 Main peice ((Top or Bottom/Dress)) must be from Fortune Party) ** Dorothy's Holic Trick Fall ( 1 Main peice ((Top or Bottom/Dress)) must be from Holic Trick) ** Leona's Marionette Mu Winter ( 1 Main peice ((Top or Bottom/Dress)) must be from Marionette Mu) * Demand: Follow the brand demand for each option *Top 3 **'1st: DivintasX + Chrismh' **'2nd: IchibanHoshii + Ainlina' **'3rd: Halo1081' DivintasX's Winning Entry Chrismh's Winning Entry Round 6 * Began: March 14th * Theme: A Tomboy Look * Demand: Your main peice (Top or Bottom/Dress) MUST be from RONI * Top 3 ** 1st: Chrismh + NattySakura ** 2nd: EmberPrismDX + Chrismh ** 3rd: Lucky-Wisteria Chrismh's Winning Entry NattySakura's Winning Entry Round 7 * Began: March 16th * Theme: St. Patricks Day Coord * Demand: You must make a 4 peice look (Hair Acessory, Top, Bottom, Shoes) and each peice must be from a Different Brand. Specify in your entry form what brand the peice is from along with it's original coord. NAME THE ORIGINAL COORD. * Top 3 ** 1st: Mindado + Halo1081 ** 2nd: Halo1081 + IchibanHoshii ** 3rd: Ainlina Mindado's Winning Entry ''' '''Halo1081's Winning Entry Round 8 * Began: March 17th * Theme: School Uniform Themed Look * Demand: None * Top 3 ** 1st: Mindado + Ainlina ** 2nd: EmberPrismDX ** 3rd: Ainlina +NattySakura Mindado's Winning Entry Ainlina's Winning Entry Round 9 *Began: March 18 *Theme: Create two Easter Themed Looks; One for Leona, and one for Dorothy. *Demand: Must use at least 1 piece from Fortune Party AND Prism Stone. *Top 3: **'1st: Halo1081' and 780509 **'2nd: Alkamas and Halo1081' **'3rd: EmberprismDX' Halo1081's Winning Entries 780509's Winning Entries Round 10 *Began: March 21st *Theme: A Perfect look for the Beach! *Demand: The coord must be designed specifically for one of the main characters of the time (Laala, Mirei, Sophie, Shion, Leona, Dorothy, and Faruru) and hand drawn entries must be a bathing suit. *Top 3: **'1st: DivinitasX + Mindado' **'2nd: Alkamas + Chrismh' **'3rd: Ainlina + EmberPrismDX' DivinitasX's Winning Entry Mindado's Winning Entry Round 11 *Began: March 22nd *Theme: An Elegant Gala look *Demand: Marionette Mu and Dreaming Girl cannot be used and 1 Baby Monster peice *Top 3: **'1st: Alkamas + Chrismh' **'2nd: Halo1810' **'3rd: EmberPrismDX' Alkamas's Winning Entry Chrismh's Winning Entry Round 12 *Began: March 24th *Theme: A duet look for Faruru and Laala *Demand: Candy Alamode, Bukigami, Holic Trick, Fortune Party, Baby Monster, and Pretty Rhythm cannot be used. Also no Twinkle Ribbon peices can be used on Laala and no Marionette Mu peices can be used on Faruru while Faruru must have a Twinkle Ribbon peice and Laala must have a Marionette Mu peice *Top 3: **'1st: DivinitasX' **'2nd: Williukea + Halo1810' **'3rd: 780509 + NattySakura' DivinitasX's Winning Entries Round 13 *Began: March 26th *Theme: A Cosmic look for Cosmo *Demand: Candy Alamode can only be used *Top 3: **'1st: DivinitasX' **'2nd: 780509 + Alkamas' **'3rd: Ainlina + EmberPrismDX' DivinitasX's Winning Entry Round 14 *Began: March 26th *Theme: A resturant server look *Demand: The resturant look must have a theme and the peices cannot come from the same brand. Those who hand draw entires must incorperate a food item *Top 3: **'1st: DivinitasX' **'2nd: Ainlina' **'3rd: Alkamas' *'DivinitasX's Winning Entry ' Round 15 *Began: March 27th *Theme: The Ultimate 7-nin Challenge, make 7 coords for all the main characters (Laala, Mirei, Sophie, Shion, Leona, Dorothy, and Faruru) *Demand: Make 7 coords for the main characters and Laala must be the center *Top 3: **'1st: Ainlina' **'2nd: Inuyasha-Titan +Halo1810' **'3rd: Halo1810 + Mindado' Ainlina's Winning Entry Category:Wiki Event